Wedding of the Century
by MistyRiver
Summary: Han and Leia are making some lastminute trips... six days before their own wedding of the century. Yeah, this has been a workinprogress for way a year and a half. I swear to whatever there might be up in the sky, this summer is going to be, write, write,
1. Mind Tricks

**Disclaimer: OK, here's the deal. I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it,but I salute the people who do. You guys rock!!! (Please don't sue!!!)**

**Wedding of the Century**

**Mind Tricks**

"Han! HAN!!!"

Han Solo jerked himself out of a deep sleep. He had been having a nice, relaxing dream about something nice and relaxing when he heard Luke Skywalker's voice ringing in his ear. "Five more minutes..." he mumbled, his eyelids falling. "Whoa!" He looked forward and saw endless space before him. He was sitting in the pilot's seat of the _Millennium Falcon _with Chewie beside him. And he had been sleeping! Scandalous!!! "Wha...what's going...on?" he asked blearily.

"You started snoring and we realised you had been asleep for about ten minutes. We wondered why Chewie had to dodge that asteroid rather than you. Han, you really gotta get some _proper _sleep. Like, in a bunk." Luke told him. Han looked around the cockpit. Leia, Luke and Chewbacca were staring at him. "You've been working yourself too hard for the past few days. So you're getting married in a while..."

"A _week_", Han reminded him.

"Okay, a week... but you've got to stop worrying! Everything will be fine! Look, go to bed and Chewie and me'll take the controls for a while."

"No, I'm _fine_. Really I am."

Luke seemed doubtful. "You sure?"

But Han was insistent. "_Yes, _now go, sit down and quit bothering me!"

"But..."

"SIT!"

Luke turned around. "Well, if you insist," he muttered on his way back to the big leather recliner.

"I do!" Han cried exasperatedly.

Leia looked up. "You better not say that to me in that tone of voice on the day of our wedding, buddy!" she said warningly.

"No, of course not, sweetheart," Han said meekly.

Leia glared at him for a moment. Then her expression softened and she sat back, fiddling with her ribbons and grinning. Luke glanced at her and knew, without having to probe her mind, that she was planning something. He really didn't want to know what.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. Han's face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot and half-closed. He had been piloting the _Falcon_ for almost two standard days straight. They were heading to some distant planet Luke had never heard of -Togoria? - to see some long-lost friends of Hans called 'Muuurgh' and 'Mrrov'. He hadn't seen them for nearly twenty standard years and wanted to deliver their wedding invitation in person. They had meant to go earlier, but what with all the preparations, they just hadn't had time.

Han had tried to describe the Togorians but hadn't got much further than 'big cat-things'. Luke was starting to think he was having hallucinations and was only imagining he had had these friends, but he was on the ship now and there was no way of going back.

"Um... Han, I was thinking of going to bed, but...er...do you want to go instead, and I'll maybe...uh...kind of... take the controls for a while? You really do need a sleep." Luke braced himself for Han's rebuke.

"_Man_, have you no trust in me? Don't you think I can survive a little while longer? I'm not letting some green fingers take control of my ship while I'm asleep! Just go to bed and let me get on with my life! NOW!"

Luke gasped. "_I am not a green fingers!_" he cried, making to storm off to his bunk when he remembered he was _the_Jedi Dude. "Okay, calm..." he whispered. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and tried using an old Jedi mind trick Obi-Wan had taught him to make Han obey him and get some rest. He really was pretty worried about Han. _He hasn't even had his stag party yet, _he thought, grinning slightly. His concentration wavered for a moment and the connection between their minds broke before he could carry out his intention. Han's eyes flickered-he knew what had just happened. Luke spun around, saying "Uh, I think I'll go to bed now," before sprinting down the corridor to his bunk-room.

"**QUIT USING THAT HOKEY RELIGION ON ME, BOY!!! JUST 'COS YOU'RE A JEDI MASTER DOESN'T MEAN..."**

_Han can be so tetchy sometimes, _Luke thought as the floor vibrated, glad he had got away in time.

**A.N. **Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I'll probably get everything wrong. So please RR and tell me what ya think, good or bad! I'll try and post the next chapter asap, but first I have to write it! Hmmm...Luv ya! **MistyRiver ;- **


	2. Muuurgh

**Disclaimer: OK, here's the deal. I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it,but I salute the people who do. You guys rock!!! (Please don't sue!!!)**

**A.N. **A few teeny-tiny little spoilers from The Paradise Snare, but nothing too major. You might not know who Muuurgh and Mrrov are- they're only in TPS. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I had a terrible disease called homework. Holidays are a great remedy! And I'd like to thank my first five reviewers, five, count them, five!!!

**Sweetdeath04**- Someday, maybe… not now, but someday…

**Gabbalesh**- Too right, but he mightn't get it for a long time!

**LVB**- Your encouragement is much appreciated! Thanks!!!

**KnightedRogue**- We'll find out soon, but it's not all that exciting!!!

**Stef**- I know I know you, and I also think I might take your suggestion into consideration!

But as for now, sit back and enjoy the show!!!

**Wedding of the Century**

**Muuurgh**

Luke woke suddenly the next day. He yawned and stretched slightly. He had attempted to go up and talk to Han last night, but there was no way Han was having any of it. He sent Luke off to bed like a child, telling him to 'get out of my way, you little bugger'. Personally, Luke couldn't see what he was so worried about. _There must be something in his head he doesn't want me to find out_, he thought, and immediately he decided that he would find out what, if anything, Han was trying so hard to hide from him. Maybe it was something about the wedding. It was in… six days! _Six days_!!! Luke was supposed to be Han's best man. They had barely even _thought_ about what they were going to wear, I mean,_ how_ on Tatooine did Leia think they were just gonna walk into a shop and pick a decent dress, tux, bridesmaids dresses, suits, flowers, cake, music… _Whoa, there, buddy,_ Luke thought suddenly. _We don't want you turning into the Wedding Planner, now, do we? _Not_ a good image for a Jedi Master._

He shook his head and attempted to roll himself out of bed. On his first attempt, he gasped and bit his lip viciously to stop from saying something un-Jedi like while trying to recoil from whatever had just nearly ripped his arm from his socket. He was too tired too work out what was different about his bed, but he was blearily determined to get out of it. He slid back into his original position, took a deep breath, and tried again to turn onto his right side. This time, the pain was a _little_ further down and he almost screamed as he felt his groin being crushed between his leg and the bedclothes. This time he stopped trying to get out of bed _much_ quicker, and had to simply lie there for a few moments with his eyes watering while his lower regions slowly recovered. _Well, I'm not gonna let _that _happen again_, he told himself, trying to lie as still as possible. He suddenly realised how tight the bedclothes were, which made it dawn on him what had just happened. _Chewie must have been going around 'tidying' all the bunk rooms and not realised there were people in the bed when he was making them, _he worked out. The poor Wookiee had been going paranoid with worry over how little had been done before the wedding, and had taken to these late-night cleaning trips around the rooms. It was the only explanation for how tight the bedclothes had been tucked around Luke- Chewie was the only thing on the ship that could pull them so hard.

Luke took as deep a breath as he could in the small space and slowly moved his knees up and his elbows out. After a while, the sheets loosened and he was able to sit up straight. _Man, I should have just stayed in bed, _he sighed inwardly, yawning again, but he was up now, so he might has well get on with the day. He slouched over to the 'fresher and tried to use the Force to pull his clothes along behind him, but they just lay in a heap below his bunk._ This is gonna be a long day…_, he thought, picking up his clothes and progressing on slowly to the small room.

Half a standard hour or so later, Luke stumbled out of his room into the corridor. He had strapped his lightsaber to his belt just in case Han was still angry and he needed to defend himself. He looked slowly round the door of the cockpit and saw Han and a tense-looking Chewie preparing the _Falcon_ to land. Leia smiled up at him. "Good sleep?" she asked him quietly.

"Well, as good as it can get in a straightjacket," he answered jokingly.

She laughed quietly. "I had the same problem. Luckily, I woke up soon enough to catch Chewie on his way out and tell him to let me out. Poor Chewie. He's so stressed. Maybe I should do something about the wedding… that might make him feel better. Oh, Luke, I haven't done _anything_ about it yet. All I've got is where the wedding actually is, and I can't even remember that. We're about to land on Togoria to get these guys. What if they can't come? Oh, no, all that travelling for nothing. We should have come earlier… they'll have to get outfits… and they'll probably want to get us a present… and in six days we have to be back on Coscruant. _Less _than that, if we have to organise everything. Luke, I don't know what I'm going to_ do!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!!_ I've started going as paranoid as Chewie!!!"

She had been getting steadily redder during this exertion, and, true enough, her eyes were starting to pop out of their sockets.

"Okay, sis, first thing we gotta do is _chill._ Huh? You think you can do that for me?"

Leia gulped and nodded.

"Now _breathe_."

She breathed in deeply.

"And out."

She breathed out slowly.

"Goooood. Now, don't you worry about a thing. Your wedding day is all about marrying the man you want to spend the rest of your life with, not about fancy dresses and cakes."

Leia looked over at Han and back again with her eyes wide and frightened looking. "Life?" she asked shakily.

"Yes, Leia, the rest of your life. Don't start having doubts now, you love Han. _You looove him._" Luke was willing it to be true, more than anything. He wasn't going to give up everything that easily.

"Yes… yes, you're right. Thanks. I'm just getting so stressed out…" she turned her head to gaze vaguely in Han's direction. Then she looked back to Luke thoughtfully. "You should be a psychiatrist."

"Huh?"

"Hey, you know how they say 'you're gonna spend the rest of your life with him'? Well, what if he dies before you? You can't really spend your _whole _life with him, if he's dead."

Luke stared at her for a moment. "Leia, you really are going paranoid. _Don't_ think about dead Han. Think about… happy Han. Han you love. _Alive_ Han."

Han turned around "Who, me?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "_No, _Han. We just mentioned your name about five times in the last two minutes for the heck of it."

"Oh, ok." He turned around again.

"You were counting?" Luke saw Leia staring at him. "Wow, you're weirder than I thought."

Luke rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Leia, I know I'm weird. But right now, I'm too tired to care. Han, when are we gonna be touching down?"

"Should be in about ten minutes or so." Han seemed to have calmed down a little since last night, but he was going to be more careful in the future about who he would let into his mind. There were _private _things in there. There was some stuff even _he _didn't want to know. _Well, that's the punishment of being a smuggler, and a complete charmer. _He grinned. _Yup, a complete charmer. _

"Han."

"What?"

"I heard all of that."

"Me too! I'm force-sensitive as well, you know!"

"GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!!!"

Ten standard minutes later, the _Falcon _had just landed on the wide plains of Togoria. As the ship was coming down, Luke had seen a group of tall bipeds flying low on what he recognised from See-Threepio's memory banks as mosgoths. _So these are the local 'cat-things'_', he thought. _Well, they're pretty big, anyway. _

Han, Leia, Luke and Chewbacca walked cautiously down the ramp onto the soft earth. They were leaving See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo on the ship to check for damage- The gravity on Togoria was much less than what Han was used to and he had landed quite heavily. "Oh, please _do _be careful!" See-Threepio called down the ramp after them. "I _do_ hope they don't run into any monsters, Artoo! Maybe I should go with them…"

"You're staying where you are, buddy!"

Threepio couldn't disobey direct orders. Why… yes, yes, of course, Master Solo."

As the group wandered around the plain looking for somewhere to find their bearings, three of the mosgoths came shooting down behind them. Luke spun around, his hand on his lightsaber, but Han motioned him to back away. The three huge Togorians brought their mosgoths down to the ground using nose-halters and jumped nimbly of their mounts. Each was about three metres tall and wearing no clothes to speak of- the climate on Togoria was pleasantly warm and the Togorians had their fur to heat them, so there was no need for them to wear clothes. The tallest of the three, with mottled fur of black and glowing silver, stepped forward and growled something indistinguishable at the group. Han looked up at him and said slowly, "We aren't going to hurt you. I am a friend of Muuurgh. Do you know where I can find him?"

The Togorian looked around at his fellows and purred something in his own language. Then he looked back at Han. "We can bring you Muuurgh. He is in the sky, hunting with the other males, but if he knows you, he should come." He answered in perfect Basic, but with a slight lisp. His voice had a hissing but quite soothing tone. He told one of his companions, a slightly smaller grey male, to tell Muuurgh to come down. The Togorian leapt onto his mosgoth and sped towards the group. After a short delay, he returned with another huge black feline-looking beast riding his own mosgoth. As he landed, he looked at the humans and Wookie in amazement. He stepped towards Han and said slowly, "Han? Is this really you?"

Han looked overjoyed to see his old friend. "Yes, Muuurgh, I came back to visit you!"

Muuurgh stood, stunned for a moment, then swooped Han up into a bone-breaking hug. Chewie took a defensive step forward, growling, then realised he meant no harm. Muuurgh had sworn his loyalty to Han years ago as his bodyguard on Ylesia, and was still bound to his oath. "Muuurgh always knew pilot would come back!!! But, pilot… I mean, Han… why are you here? Is something wrong?"

Han dropped to he ground and brushed himself down. "No, Muuurgh, but… I would like to invite you… and Mrrov… to come to our wedding!" He stepped up beside Leia, taking her hand, and she smiled shyly up at the huge creature before her, whispering, "Um… hello, sir!"

Muuurgh seemed puzzled. "Is this… Bria? Bria look so different!"

Leia stared steadily at Han. 'Bria?' she mouthed slowly. She had heard about her and Han. Apparently they had been _very_ close. Han glanced at her, then back up at Muuurgh. "Uh, no, Muuurgh, this is Princess/Senator Leia Organa-Skywalker." _Gee, what a mouthful, _he thought to himself. _And there's soon gonna be another word in there. And I had totally forgotten Muuurgh had only seen me with Bria… _that was another of the memories he almost wished he didn't have. "I forgot you two hadn't met. Well, ah… so, how are you, Muuurgh? And Mrrov too?" He was keen to get off the subject of Bria.

"Muuurgh is… I am fine. Mrrov is still with the other females, but tomorrow we meet with them. You have come at a good time."

"Oh, that's lucky. And I can see you've been keeping up your grammar!" When Muuurgh had been Han's bodyguard on Ylesia, he didn't understand how to use the pronoun in Basic and continually called Han 'Pilot' and said things like 'Muuurgh is…'. Han had never thought he would teach anyone 'proper' Basic, but he had ended up giving Muuurgh books and some lessons.

"Yes, Han. I have learnt very much from you. I thank you for teaching me so much Basic. It is useful when travellers visit our planet."

"That's great." Han looked around to bare plains. "Well, what have you been doing all these years?"

"Well, everything was just as normal. We do the same thing every year- not too much has changed!"

Han laughed. "And what about Mrrov?" On Togoria, male and females stayed apart for a standard year at a time, the males spending their time hunting in groups over the vast deserts, the females living in relative comfort in the towns and cities, looking after the cubs and taking part in projects. After this year, they met up with their mates for about a month, and then they left again to live their lonely lives.

"She is getting older, as am I. We fear we are near the end of our time on this world. I am so glad to be able to see you again before I die."

Han realised how sad he would be for his pal to die, although he hadn't seen him for nigh twenty years. They had grown very attached during their time together- Muuurgh had been Han's only friend during his time on Ylesia. Well, until he met Bria.

_Quit thinking about Bria, _he told himself firmly. _You're getting married in six days. Count them, six!!! _Wait a second… six? Wow, it was sooner than he had thought. They'd have to get a move on and find Mrrov so they could tell her in advance about the invitation. She'd probably be a lot more flustered than Muuurgh about presents, clothes and so on.

"Well, Muuurgh…" He stopped. He had forgotten to make sure that Muuurgh was definitely coming. They couldn't waste time preparing for something that wasn't going to happen. "Uh, yeah, well, Muuurgh, do you accept the invitation to our wedding? It's in six days, and it's on Coruscant. It's pretty short notice, I know, but we can take you." He braced himself, only hoping that Muuurgh would accept and that this long trip had had a point.

Muuurgh turned around to converse with his leader in his own language, obviously asking for consent to leave Togoria. The larger felinoid seemed doubtful, but when Muuurgh explained the circumstances, a smile appeared under his whiskers and he nodded his head.

Muuurgh faced Han again, his vivid blue eyes with their green slitted pupils twinkling. "Yes, of course, Han, I would love to witness my pal's big day in person!"

Han laughed out loud with relief. "Why, that's fantastic! Thank you _so_ much Muuurgh, it'll be great to have you there."

"No, Han, thank _you _for inviting me. I have never been to a human wedding. It should be very interesting!"

Han could only beam up at him. He was simply overwhelmed at the thought of his best pal from that many years ago, being at his wedding with _good_ intent!

"Thank you so much for accepting our invitation, sir. We'll meet you tomorrow morning after you arrive. You can spend a while shopping, looking for clothes, all that, but we really can't spend too long- we've barely organised anything ourselves!" Leia was business-like as ever, trying to hurry things along, and with good reason- the day was flying by. She whispered in Han's ear, "We've really got to get moving if we're ever going to find this Mrrov."

Han nodded and looked up at Muuurgh. "We're very sorry, Muuurgh, but we really must go. We still have to find Mrrov. Where is the city she is staying in?"

Muuurgh squinted in one direction. "Due east," he replied. "It is the first city you will come to- Caross. I hope you find her easily."

"Thank you, Muuurgh. We'll see you tomorrow!" The group turned towards the _Falcon_.

"Yes, Han. I shall see you in Caross! Good-bye!" He waved and leaped nimbly onto his mosgoth, tapping her shoulder gently and rising smoothly into the air to join the other males.

As the group came upon the _Falcon _to hear Artoo whistling that everything was okay, they heard a distant wail and looked up to see a group of mosgoths and their riders disappearing into the crimson sun.

"Well, at least that bit's sorted. Now we just have to find this other one." Han muttered as he flipped the ignition switches on the control panel before him. Luke was sitting in the guns, silently watching the sun sink below the horizon behind them. Leia was in the same leather recliner she had been in for most of the trip, and Chewie was checking a panel down the corridor that had become dislodged. As he came through the door of the cockpit, Han watched the last rays of the sun cast a long shadow in front of them. "That's one of the things I remember. The sunsets. And Leia, I've got to take you flying on a mosgoth."

Leia looked up, shocked. "One of _those_ things? Fat chance!"

"It's actually really comfortable. And mosgoths are really friendly creatures. When I was last here, I was taught to fly by Rrowv. I went down to the beach on… Kaydiss, that's her name." He said dreamily.

Leia rolled her eyes. "It'll take a bit of persuading to get _me_ up on one of those things!"

Han grinned. "We'll see." He felt strangely calm and nearly fell asleep. _The kid was right. I_ do_ need to go to bed._ He shook his head and pulled to ship on course due east.

**A.N. **This chapter was a whole hunk longer than the first one- I originally meant to meet Mrrov in this chapter too, but it's just way too long! Again, I apologise for the long wait! And also that nothing too exciting happened in this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review! Luv ya, **MistyRiver xo**


End file.
